


Envoi: Technology, Trickiness And Transport (1910)

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [290]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Bets & Wagers, Bus, Caring, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Injury, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, London, M/M, Politics, Retirement, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ Edwardian England comes to an end but not before Europe once more teeters on the brink of war and the Home political situation continues to be a mess. There is a flood of perhaps not Biblical but still notable proportions, the two visit the capital for a memorable experience, John's fears of flying prove all too accurate and, miracle of miracles, he actually manages to say No to Sherlock!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaid_diah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaid_diah/gifts).



**1910**

_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D. (retired)]_

The general election in January of that year solved nothing; the Liberals lost over a hundred seats but clung on to power with the support of the Irish parties. Mr. Asquith remained as prime minister and was still determined to force through the Parliament Act, giving the lower house supremacy in all matters. The king then promised to create enough new peers to change the balance of the Upper House and the Lords had to withdraw their opposition. Even the death that May of 'Edward the Caresser' – without whom to be fair we might well not have secured our _Entente Cordiale_ with the French – did not change things as his son and successor George the Fifth made it clear that he too would back the change.

That year was also marked by two departures. Sanitary engineer Thomas Crapper, famed for his development of the toilet, died of old age. And after one of the famous murder trials of the age, Doctor Hawley Crippin who had murdered his wife and later fled the country only to be arrested with the aid of the wireless telegraph, was hung.

֍


	2. Chapter 2

**1910**

_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D.(retired)]_

We were as I said very much left to our own devices by the villagers among whom we had settled, my tending to their medical needs and their very much not noticing when I may have on the very odd occasion have arrived into the village in less than perfect order (and that had better damn well not be a smirk from _someone!)._ That spring however the little Blind Reach, the stream which ran through the village and crossed the only road left going north, was swollen by late March rains and flooded several houses. Sherlock stepped in and ensured that the local council actually moved at a decent speed for once in sorting matters, and he himself paid for the dredging of the stream so that any further flooding was rendered unlikely.

In June we were unfortunate enough to have more dealings with my least favourite Cornish ex-fisherman Mr. Laurence Trevelyan, of whom I was not the least bit jealous whatever anyone smirked... I meant, said. He had asked Sherlock if he could arrange for him and his silent brother Blaze to attend the opening of the new cathedral in Truro down in their native Cornwall and, despite the event being all sold out, Sherlock had duly gotten them in. And then Sherlock had suggested that he might invite the ogling rogue down to see us in the cottage! I had had to fuck him long and hard for the best part of a whole day in order to talk him out of it.

What was left of me the next day did wonder; he could surely not have been so devious as to.... could he have?

֍


	3. Chapter 3

**1910**

_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D.(retired)]_

That summer Mr. Charles Rolls made the first double-crossing of the English Channel. I remember shuddering when I read that at the mere mention of height, but fortunately some manly embracing soon sorted matters. My fears were proven all too right when Mr. Rolls died in a fall from his plane when his rudder broke at a height of about eighty feet.

Sherlock and I had cause to visit the capital yet again that August when his sister fell ill. I was horrified to see that some of the trusty old horse-drawn omnibuses had been replaced by new petrol-driven vehicles, which emitted all sorts of noxious fumes as they chugged along barely any faster than what they had replaced. My annoyance at least made Mrs. Thompson laugh and I am pleased to say that she soon recovered. And my bastard of a mate insisted that I go on one of the vehicles before we returned to the blessed safety and sanctity of the cottage. It was a horrendous experience that I never wished to repeat again, though he soothed my ruffled feathers with a private compartment all the way back to Sussex and a 'ride' that left me having to sit down at Berwick Station for some time before I could make the great trek out to the cab in the station-yard. 

I was sure that I caught the station staff exchanging money as we left. I considered glaring at them but it would have taken too much effort.

֍


	4. Chapter 4

**1910**

_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D. (retired)]_

Sherlock pouted at me. Normally I was putty in his hands over most (almost all) things but this was my professional reputation. I put my foot down.

“No”, I said firmly. “No teasing your big brother just because one of his games with Sandy ended rather unfortunately.”

“But John......” he said plaintively.

“Lucius is sixty-two years old and deserves some peace and quiet”, I said. “He cannot have that if you are going to make fun of the fact that he pulled a muscle trying to keep up with a lover still in his thirties.”

He pouted again when he saw that I was not going to change my mind.

“I suppose that one must respect the _older_ generation”, he said.

I looked at him sharply. He hardly ever drew attention to the very short and almost infinitesimally tiny advantage in years that I had on him. If he started now, I would make him regret it later.

What _was_ I saying? When did Sherlock Castiel Holmes ever regret sex?

֍


End file.
